When traveling by automobile with small children there are many safety related precautions that should be taken. Restraining a child using an especially designed car seat is the most important and is required by law in many states. There are other safety devices, not currently mandated by any government agency which, nevertheless, those to whom the care of young children has been entrusted will wish to take advantage of. One important safety consideration is providing a shade to protect a young child from the harmful effects of the sun's radiant energy. The developing eyes of children are unusually susceptible to potential permanent damage from repeated exposure to the sun. In addition, the sun's ultraviolet rays can cause sunburns to sensitive young skin. Sunburn has been implicated as a cause of skin cancer in later life.
One type of sunshade consists of a blanket or other type of curtain positioned over one or more of the car's windows. However, placing shades over the car's windows reduces driver visibility and negatively impacts the safety of the car's occupants. Further, the sun will often shine through the front or back windows of a car which cannot be practically covered while the car is in motion.
Another known approach to shielding a child in a car seat from the harmful effects of the sun's rays is to position a shield to surround the child's head and/or his upper body. These shields, while effective at blocking the sun, can stifle air circulation producing an uncomfortable environment for the child. Surrounding sunshields may also result in an environment for the small child which has reduced visual and auditory stimulus as an all-encompassing sunshield blocks both vision and hearing. An environment of reduced stimulus is thought by some to adversely affect a child's development.
Yet another type of sun visor for a child's car seat adjustably positions a sunshield device between the sun and the child. However, these devices often contain metal components in the shield and are uniquely adapted to mount to the back of a child's car seat. Because of the mounting method of these car seats, they are not broadly adaptable to a range of car seats. Further, because this type of support passes over the child's head and because the shield contains metal, a hazard may be presented in a crash situation if the shield is driven downwards toward the child.
Another problem not addressed by known child car seat sunshades is that often a child's car seat will be designed to function as child tote in which case it will be desirable that the sunshades be readily stowable so as to not interfere with the function of the car seat as a child tote.
What is needed is a lightweight, adjustably positionable sunshade for a child car seat which mounts to the side of the seat, is stowable, and which allows stimulation of the child's visual environment.